


storm

by lady_fosboss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_fosboss/pseuds/lady_fosboss
Summary: remus doesn't know who the fit bloke working at meadowes' is, but boy does he wanna.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	storm

It was already raining by the time Remus left his class and retired to the shelter of a coffee shop a few streets down from campus.

It'd been all over the news last night; a bad storm was hitting later today - sleet, a heavy breeze, hail and the likes. It was probably wise to go straight to his dorm, but his lecture today had been long and he needed some hot chai tea to unwind.

All six feet two inches of his lanky frame ducked into the store. He shook his head free of rain water, tugging his beanie on his head to rest right side up.

Being it the day of a bad storm and a relatively unknown coffee store, The Meadowes was void of customers, making Remus the only inhabitant of the store beside the owner, Dorcas Meadowes, who smiled warmly at him as he sat on a bar stool.

"Hey, Remus," Dorcas greeted, swiping her bangs back. The blue highlights in her dark hair glinted spectacularly in the dim lighting of the store. She was older than Remus by three years and cooler than he could ever hope to be.

"Hey," he greeted back politely, "the usual please."

Dorcas nodded her confirmation, turning around to get a cup ready. "How was uni? Today was that awful test you told me about earlier, right?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed, sweeping his beanie off and fiddling with a sandy blond lock flopping onto his forehead, "linguistics is no joke. I can't even remember why I took it."

"Cause you're a weirdo who likes studying people?"

He flipped her off with a deadpan look, and her laughter jingled through the store merrily at the same time the bell rang, announcing a new person.

"Oh," Dorcas put a straw over the rim of the cup, sliding it towards Remus, "that'll be Marlene. She's been having a hard time with Greta lately."

Dorcas and Marlene had told Remus about their old, frail Siamese cat Greta, who'd been having trouble eating and excreting. Remus couldn't even imagine looking after a living creature, and was always in awe when they spoke of new ways they'd gotten Greta to eat.

He turned around to offer congratulations or condolences (whichever one fit the occasion), but he stopped, caught in surprise as he realized the new occupant was not Marlene. It was a guy Remus' age, with dark hair and a sharp jaw.

"Oh, hi, Sirius," Dorcas said casually, "I expected you later."

The guy - Sirius - shrugged as he moved behind the counter and befan unbuttoning his coat. "James has gotten more responsible since he started dating Lily, so he made me leave arly. Also I'm not going not going out when it starts storming, do you know how long it took getting this hair to perfection?"

Remus couldn't help letting out a laugh at that. He fought the urge to clamp a hand over his mouth in embarrassment as Sirius whipped around, eyes narrowed. God, they were a gorgeous color, grey overall with darker specks dotting the inner rings.

"Do you need to be served-?"

"It's fine, I got him already," Dorcas interrupted, throwing an apron to Sirius.

Sirius took it but didn't put it on. His intense grey eyes were still focused on Remus. "So you're just sitting here for fun?"

Remus looked at Dorcas wildly, but she shrugged. He cleared his throat, realising Sirius was talking to him, "Uh, yeah actually. Dorcas is cool to talk to, and i don't wanna go to my dorm cause my roommate won't be there. He has band practice till late," he added lamely.

"Oh, I see . . ." Sirius nodded inquisitively, then lost the brooding aura altogether, replacing it with a bright grin. Remus stared - god, this man was one hell of an Adonis. His sculpted features all lined up symmetrically when he smiled . . . he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Sirius Black. I work here."

A tanned hand was outstretched towards his own. Remus took it, shaking gingerly. "I'm Remus Lupin. Dorcas and Marlene are mates of my mine."

"No free drinks though," Dorcas piped up. Her back was turned as she wiped down the counter, black-blue curls bobbing.

"Yeah, well, I work here," Sirius said, "Marlene knows my mate, James, so she got me this job."

"Like you need a job," Dorcas snorted teasingly.

Sirius looked embarrassed;, Remus looked between them, confused, "What do you mean . . . ?"

Dorcas leaned her elbows against the counter, "Sirius is, like, filthy rich."

"My parents are," Sirius corrected, "And since I don't mix with their kind anymore, I don't consider it my money."

"Good thing you're not boasting some haughty shite too. You know Marlene would have your head."

"Speaking of," Remus took a sip of his tea, his muscles instantly un-tensing. He gave Dorcas a curious look, "where's she at?"

"Not coming today," Dorcas said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius typing up his apron neatly over his leather jacket.

"Greta again?" The grey-eyed boy asked without looking up.

"Mhm," Dorcas hummed. "Poor thing, she's getting worse everyday. Marlene would be absolutely heartbroken if she passed."

"Better go check on her then," Sirius said casually. He leaned down against the counter, giving Dorcas an innocent look while his biceps not-so-innocently bulged through his jacket sleeves. Remus hid his red face in his cup.

Dorcas glanced at him, her brown eyes twinkling, "Yeah. You good, Rey?"

"Perfect," Remus coughed.

She hummed an okay, then disappeared into the back room. Silence hung in the air as she left like a thick blanket - it made him feel hot and itchy, especially since Mr Greek God was still leaning against the counter in his muscled glory.

"You know Christmas passed like, a month ago, right?" Sirius broke the silence, finally standing upright. Remus could breathe freely again. He didn't understand why he was overreacting this much, but it was really doing his head in.

"Huh?" He glanced at Sirius, who nodded at the sweater Remus wore. It was a Christmas one, with a deer laying in front of a tree as the main attraction. "It's Peter, my roomie. He came back from Christmas break and dumped all his clothes in the closet without folding it up. So i had no choice but to wear this."

"Why didn't you just fold it?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, lifting his hands up. "Do these hands look like they're made for folding clothes?"

Sirius' grey stare transferred to Remus's nimble hands. "No," he said lowly.

The warmth of his cup filled Remus's shaking hands with something other than sudden electricity. He raised the cup to his red face, taking a shaky sip.

Was Sirius trying to flirt with him? Or was he just being particularly intense. Remus didn't know. Remus didn't even know if he himself was into boys. Well, he had kissed that one guy at Benjy Fenwick's party as part of a dare, and yes he'd enjoyed it tremendously, but still. He could be bi.

He honestly didn't know.

Tanned fingers snapped in front of his face and he glanced up again. Sirius was frowning. "Yo, where'd you go?"

"What?"

"I asked what uni you go to."

"Oh, it's, uh, Cambridge."

"Ah," Sirius nodded with a small smile, "James goes there. You might know him. Tall bloke, super lanky, wears these thick glasses with black frames and has messy hair?"

"Eh, I don't recognize him sorry. Maybe he knows me?"

"I reckon if he did he would tell me."

". . . because you like knowing about people?"

"Mhm," Sirius smiled. "Exactly."

A loud bang from outside made them both jump. Remus dribbled some tea onto his jacket. He swore, staring out the window at the rain violently attacking the streets.

Sirius winced, "How are you getting home?"

"Gonna wait it out, probably," Remus shrugged, "How long',s your shift?"

"Two hours," Sirius answered swiftly. "No one's around though, so I'm watching Teen Wolf on my laptop. Join me if you wanna."

"Where are you at?"

"Season four," Siirus answered, "it's shit compared to season three - like I think they're just dragging it out at this point. But I also wanna see more Danny."

"Oh," Remus laughed nervously, "got the hots for him, do you?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Sirius replied. His eyes had that piercing look to them again. "Do you?"

Remus was spared from answering by Dorcas' reappearance. "It's gonna be like that for a while," she frowned, referring to the rain, "You sure you don't wanna try and get home, Rey?"

"If I'm not bothering you guys . . . "

"You aren't, don't worry," she grinned, patting his back. "Come grab a donut in the back with us."

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

She shushed him with a stern look. "I insist. Both of you grab one while I close up."

They did as she instructed, grabbing a cinnamon roll and chocolate eclâir respectively. A thought occured to Remus and he blurted it out suddenly.

"Hey, you never told me what uni you go to?"

Sirius ducked his head in embarrassment. "Oxford," he blurted out in a mumble.

"Oh," Remus blinked, "that's expensive."

A bitter smile tugged at Sirius' lips. "Yeah. My parents didn't pay for it though. My uncle had a whole trust fund thing set out for my brother and me, and uni was apparently taken care of too, so."

"But then how do you know James?"

Sirius took a seat on an old couch and Remus dropped down next to him. He towered above the grey-eyed Adonis even when they sat, and it made him feel very odd indeed. In a weirdly nice way though.

"James and I go way back, like since we started primary school. We've always been mates, and now that we're roomies it's even better. He's gotten a girlfriend now though, someone else that we go way a long way back with." He shrugged. "I'm not jealous, but they spend so much time together and I feel like we haven't hung out properly since." He shrugged, staring at his half-eaten donut, "I absolutely adore Lily though, so no shade."

"I kinda get it," Sirius gave him a curious look and Remus shrugged, "Not really, but I guess you could compare your situation to my roomie Pete with his cello. Of course, I do keyboard and saxophone, so I'm superior."

"Oh, so you just sit there blowing into a pipe. Must be fun."

The way he enunciated the word blowing made Remus blush. He cleared his throat quickly, "Yeah, just blowin' all day long.",

Sirius laughed, a deep rich sound that made Remus feel chills all over his body. He traced the crooked edge of Sirius' grin with his eyes. The man really had such gorgeous bone structure.

He looked up, locking eyes with the grey of Sirius'. Now that he got a closer look at them, he could see swirls of blue and green around the irises. They popped out in a burning stare that made Remus wonder how he hadn't seen them before.

The electric moment was ruined as Dorcas returned, her mouth full with a half-eaten donut. She sat down on the couch opposite them, flicking up the screen of her laptop.

"Right, we're all fine with Stranger Things?"

"Teen Wolf," Sirius pouted. He sighed, "Ugh, okay, put it on."

They sat back as Dorcas put it on. Remus was avidly aware of Sirius' knee pressing against his. 

God, what a day this was.

___

An hour and a half later, the rain finally subsided. Remus and the two baristas bustled nack to the front, setting up the store to open again and, in his case, putting on coats to leave. He dug out his wallet, slapping a few coins onto the counter. Dorcas' tried to protest, but he shoved it closer to her.

"Think of it as extra payment for my lazy arse sitting with you lot," he explained, adjusting his beanie. He swiped back a few strands of sandy hair. "Anyway, I'll see you around, Sirius."

"Yep," the shorter boy nodded. He rang up the money, giving the receipt to Remus with a smile. "I hope I do."

He grinned back, tucking the receipt into his pocket as he walked out with a final wave. The cold air bit at him instantly; drops of relentless drizzle landed on his face uncomfortably. Remus buried his hands into his pockets, heading home with his head cast down against the wind.

Despite the drizzle and the frosty air, he couldn't stop a smile from breaking onto his lips. Remus definitely wasn't straight - Sirius had made sure of that at any rate. 

And he didn't mind one bit. 

___

Later, Remus hung up his coat in his dorm. He dug his wallet out of the pocket, putting it on his bedside table. As had become tradition, he took out his money and counted.

Seven pounds. Nice enough.

The white tip of the receipt stuck out. He pulled it out, grinning at the rich memorie of Sirius/Adonis (Remus wasn't sure he'd ever stop calling Sirius that).

As he rubbed the slip between his fingers, he caught sight of blue pen at the back. Turning it over caused a great grin to erupt over Remus' face. his heart burst with warmth and excitement.

Scrawled at the back in a hasty print was Sirius' name and number. A cartoon depicted Remus calling him.

Hell yeah he would. Remus would definitely be seeing Sirius again.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
